mediagraphiafandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Horizon
Summer Horizon is the mid-year companion show to the CEP Media Show, created by Mediagraphy with its' inaugural show being in June 2012. While the CEP Media Show is said to taking inspiration from the Spike VGA's, Summer Horizon draws inspiration from the Electronic Entertainment Expo, focusing on premiere trailers for upcoming media. In 2013, the show was expanded to encompass three days instead of just one, further drawing parallels to E3. There have been five Summer Horizon shows. Conception The idea for Summer Horizon was conceived in the Summer of 2011. With certain trailers being made available after the CEP Media Show, there was a need to have a mid-year show to highlight these trailers. While discussions were said to have gotten far along nothing had come to fruition during 2011. Mediagraphy was wary at the time of becoming too saturated, but discussions would continue into the later parts of the year. In early 2012 discussions had picked up again for creating the new Summer showcase show. By the beginning of the Summer, the new showcase show "Summer Horizon I" was announced and given a show date of June 2012. Instead of CEP being denoted by the year, Summer Horizon would instead go by roman numerals, indicating how many shows there had been up to that point. Summer Horizon I Summer Horizon I took place on June 30, 2012. Despite facing issues of overheating due to the Summer heat, Mediagraphy was able to get the show to go on without any complications. The show opened up with the premiere of Dishonored. The Rifftrax crew also made an appearance at the show, riffing on select scenes from Gears of War 3. The show also featured an interview intermission that split it into two acts. Mark Meer, voice of Commander Shepard, was the one interviewed. The show was well received as it offered up another event to look forward to in the middle part of the year. The added success of the 2011 CEP Media Show was credited for the creation of Summer Horizon. About a month after the show, Mediagraphy announced that there would be a Summer Horizon II. Showcases Dishonored VO Collection NHL 13 DJ Harbinger (music album) The Last of Us Burn Notice: Season 6 Face To Face With Weird Al Yankovic Arby N' The Chief: Season 7 Gears of War: Judgement Halo 4 Dead Space 3 SGI 5: An Island's Alibi Taken 2 Fallout: Adam's Awakening Watch Dogs KOTOR II: Episode II: Search For the Jedi Summer Horizon II Summer Horizon II was announced roughly one year ahead of time. The show would build upon the success of the first, as well as expand on the concept. In June 2013, weeks before the show was scheduled, it was announced that the show would take place over three days instead of just one, mirroring the framework of E3. The first two days would be all day coverage of live interviews, video segments, and previews of upcoming content, while the last day would feature live panels of M people, with the last part of the day being the main show. Summer Horizon II took place From June 28 - 30, 2013. The show is noted for taking place during the 2013 Renaissance, and is still regarded as one of the best Summer Horizon shows in history. The presentation of the show was overhauled for the second iteration. While Summer Horizon I took place on a much smaller monitor, Summer Horizon II would upgrade to a much larger monitor, nearly five times the size of the previous one. The surround sound system was also re-tooled. Summer Horizon II would also experiment with the presentation model, opting to utilize four individual monitors all at the same time. Summer Horizon II is the only Mediagraphy created show to do this. The show was lauded for its' building on the concept of the previous show, for innovating the presentation style, as well as molding the show to take place over three days instead of just one. Critics gave the show highly positive reviews, also highlighting the ambitiousness that came with overhauling the show. Soon after the show closed, Mediagraphy announced that Summer Horizon would return in 2014. Showcases Summer Horizon III Summer Horizon IV Summer Horizon IV was announced during the same week as Summer Horizon III. The show wouldn't vary much from the previous iterations, following the same formula that Summer Horizon II set up. In May 2015, Mediagraphy announced that it would be extending the show to four days instead of the usual three that the last two shows had. The daily coverage would also be extended into the later hours of the day instead of ending around 6:00 pm like usual. Summer Horizon V Production Summer Horizon V was announced shortly after Summer Horizon IV. In late 2015, Mediagraphy announced that the show would return to a three day format after experimenting with an additional day in the previous show. After the opening of the new Salute Studios venue, Mediagraphy announced that Summer Horizon would be moving the show to the newly minted arena. This means that Summer Horizon V will be the first summer show to take place in a different venue apart from the previous four shows. Summer Horizon V also would be the earliest Summer Horizon show to date, taking place during the third week of June as opposed to the last. A month before the show was set to take place, Mediagraphy announced that it would be opening its' doors to the public for the first time in history for Summer Horizon, the CEP media show had made the move two years prior. Show The opening of Summer Horizon V was the premiere trailer for the second season of Bloodline. The sizzle reel would go on last whereas in previous years it had gone on first. The show featured 21 showcases, highlighted by Sketch 5: The Sound of Satire, Plinkett Reviews Star Wars 7, Detroit Become Human and the SGI 2016 album art. The show also featured appearances by Kermit the frog, Rick and Morty with the Simpsons and Ross Scott. Miike Snow performed live during the show. Reception Critics posted favorable reviews of Summer Horizon V, citing a positive response to the show's brevity, quick pacing and live guests. Showcases SGI 2016 Album Art Bloodline: Season 2 Planet Coaster Space Cop Mass Effect: Andromeda Watch Dogs 2 The Last Ship: Season 3 Larry Laugher Puzzle Agent Detroit: Become Human Rifftrax Live We Happy Few EDF 4.1 Days Gone Tiny Plastic Men: Season 4 Plinkett Reviews Star Wars 7 Mr. Robot: Season 2 Life Is Strange Murder In the First: Season 3 Fallout 4: DLC Sketch 5: The Sound of Satire Summer Horizon VI Summer Horizon VI was announced during the week of Summer Horizon V, as has become standard for Summer Horizon shows. In late 2016, it was announced that Summer Horizon would once again be extended to four days, after experimenting with the extension in Summer Horizon IV. Summer Horizon VI will take place on June 27-30, 2017. The show will once again be held in Salute Studios, becoming the second show to take place in the new venue. In early 2017, Mediagraphy announced that Kevin Lay would be taking over showrunning duties for Summer Horizon VI, much like he did with CEP16.